


Hogwarts Quarantined

by CMarieBohley_Author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurors, COVID-19, Cool, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting The Darkness (Supernatural), Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Teenagers, Trapped, Twins, Wands, Wizards, duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMarieBohley_Author/pseuds/CMarieBohley_Author
Summary: When Hogwarts students are forced to do online classes during quarantine, a group of fifth-years sneak into the castle to explore. They quickly realize that they aren't the only ones who took advantage of the faculty's absence, and whoever is lurking in the building is trying to keep them from escaping...
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet the Students

Name: **Cassidy Burns (Cassie)**

Blood Type: Muggle-born

House: Gryffindor

Year: 5

Age: 16

Pet: Barn owl

Personality Type: ESTP-A

Siblings: Eliza Burns 

(little sister, muggle)

Name: **Isla Fernsby**

Blood Type: Half-blood

House: Ravenclaw

Year: 5

Age: 16

Pet: Screech Owl (Atticus)

Personality Type: ENTJ-A

Siblings: Eden (twin)

Name: **Eden Fernsby**

Blood Type: Half-blood

House: Slytherin

Year: 5

Age: 16

Pet: Black and white cat (Luna)

Personality Type: INTJ-T

Siblings: Isla (twin)

Name: **Roman Nithercott**

Blood Type: Pureblood

House: Slytherin

Year: 5

Age: 16

Pet: Burrowing owl (Rug)

Personality Type: INTP-A

Siblings: Ezra Nithercott 

(Older brother, adult)

Name: **Oliver Southwark**

Blood Type: Pureblood

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 5

Age: 16

Pet: Ginger cat

Personality Type: ESFJ-A

Siblings: Paisley (Younger sister), 

Piper (Younger sister), 

Barneby (Younger brother)


	2. Spinning Chairs

**Chapter One**

**Cassidy**

I love chairs that spin. 

It’s like having your own little amusement park ride without ever leaving your desk. If you’re in the middle of a painfully long lecture, or you need to clear your head right before a test, all you have to do is push off the ground with your feet. 

W

O

O

O

S

H!

Round and round you go, spinning like a top, and slowly growing sick to your stomach. Oh, it’s the best thing that muggles have ever invented.

I chuckle to myself at the word. 

_Muggles._

What a strange, wonderful nickname. I’m still getting used to the dialect of the wizarding world, even in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Perhaps it would help if I were actually on campus.

But alas, what with the whole ‘quarantine’ thing, even us magic folk are in hysteria. I have sometimes wondered if there is more to the situation than people of the Ministry of Magic are letting on, but not even the gossips who work for The Dailey Profit have found any concrete facts. Rumors and conspiracy theories, yes, but nothing for certain. 

I drum my nails on my desk once I grow bored of spinning. There’s only so much to do between lectures, and studying isn’t exactly my favorite pastime. I don’t mind waiting for other classes, like Herbology or Trivinity. It’s Auror 101 that I’m so anxious to begin. 

I can see it now. Cassidy Burns, the greatest auror of her time, bravest witch to walk the earth. World renowned, even more famous than the great Harry Potter.

My eyes dart to my computer screen. The lecture will begin in five minutes.

I leap to my feet and snatch my wand from where it lays on my desk, and imagine that I am standing at the mouth of a great tunnel. Torches line the walls, casting eerie shadows that dance across the ground and disappear into the inky abyss. 

The tunnel seems to grow longer as I stare into its depths. I stand frozen at its entrance, not out of fear, but out of admiration. My imagination has always been vivid, and it seems to grow more so each time I exercise it. 

The growl of a lawnmower- no, a _werewolf-_ snaps my attention back to my mission. I am to find the dark phantom that is rumored in the chasm at the end of the tunnel, and bring him to justice. No one has had the courage to venture into his lair. Well, no one except me.

I back against the wall, my eyes never leaving the darkness ahead. I walk carefully along, my ears and eyes vigilant. The growl of the werewolf comes again, closer now, and I clench my teeth to fight off any symptoms of nervousness. 

When I pass the row of torches, I lift my wand and whisper, “Lumos.”

A spark of light embraces the end of the wood, and I hold it up in front of me. It seems as if the tunnel was far shorter than I had anticipated. The darkness was not concealing a long walk of cobblestone, but a tall wooden door.

I suck in a deep breath and draw my eyebrows together in preparation. Anything could be waiting behind the door. A boggart portraying my greatest fear (of which I have none, of course), a dementor, a troll…

I shiver as an idea comes to mind. 

… A group of cannibals.

The door is thrown open and I let out a shriek of surprise. I stumble backward and have just barely steadied myself when my younger sister’s head pops in.

“What’s with you?” She asks when she notices my shocked expression.

I quickly straighten my robe. “Nothing. What do you want?”

She studies me thoughtfully. “Considering the fact that you’re doing your classes from your computer, shouldn’t you be able to wear normal clothes?”

“Eliza,” I groan. “If you’re just coming in here to make small talk, you might as well go out now. I have a class starting soon.”

She swings the door open the rest of the way and crosses the room to peer at my computer. “Aurors 101, starting in one minute.” 

“What?” I screech. “Hurry, get out!”

Eliza frowns. “But I just wanted to-”

“Out!” I exclaim, and with an expression of reluctance she obeys.

The lecture opens just as the door slams shut, and Professor Quillbury’s face appears on the screen. She’s quite young for a professor; probably thirty years old at most. She was a Gryffindor like me when she went to Hogwarts, top of her class and quidditch champion. I myself was a chaser for the team, before the whole COVID-19 pandemic. 

“Hello everyone,” Professor Quillbury says. “As usual, let’s begin with some review questions. If you know the answer, feel free to turn your mic on and shout out the answer.” She grins, and adds, “I’m getting quite good at this muggle technology.”

She goes on to ask about some of our more recent spells, such as ‘Aguamenti’ and the ‘Caterwauling Charm.’ The former shoots water out of the user’s wand, and the latter produces high-pitched wailing noises. I had to put a soundproof charm on my room when we first learned it; my mother was not too pleased when her business call was interrupted by artificial screams. 

The next part of class is the part that I completely adore. Professor Quillbury gives us a scenario, and we take turns saying what we’d do in that situation. It’s like a roleplay, I suppose, to test our thinking reflexes, and it’s very competitive. 

Not to brag or anything, but I usually win. 

Today, we are to imagine that the Ministry of Magic has been taken over by a group of dark wizards. We have to find a way into the building, which has a protective barrier to keep us out. Not only this, but we have to not die. Professor Quillbury breaks us into two groups, the dark wizards, and the aurors. 

I am an auror, of course. The others on my team are three of the eight other Gryffindors in the class, and two out of three Hufflepuffs. The other team consists of the last of the Gryffindors, the last Hufflepuff, and the only Ravenclaw in the class.

The onslaught lasts for forty minutes, before our team finds a secret tunnel and we manage to transport the villains to Azkaban. 

When the class ends, I close my computer and spin around in my chair nine times for good measure. I’m just preparing to spin one last time when the door swings open again, and Eliza’s grinning at me.

“How many times have I asked you to knock?” I demand.

“Sorry,” Eliza says, her smile still intact. 

I roll my eyes. “What is it now?”

“Well, I thought you’d want me to tell you that Isla is using the floo network head only transport to talk to you.”

I jump up from my chair too quickly and trip over my robe, resulting in a round of laughter from Eliza. “You might have been born with magic, but at least I was born with grace.”

“You’re just jealous,” I mumble, and struggle to my feet. I hurry past Eliza and to the stairs, sliding down the railing as I always do and hitting the ground running. 

I nearly crash into the wall as I turn into the living room, skidding across the floor and coming to a stop in front of the fireplace. In the crackling gold embers is the distorted face of my best friend, Isla Fernsby. She’s in the same year as me, but sadly not in the same house. Isla is a Ravenclaw through and through. 

“Hey stranger,” I greet, and sit criss-cross applesauce on the floor.

Isla smiles, and I’m vaguely aware of the fact that she looks exactly like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“Hey,” she repeats. “How have your classes been going?”

I shrug. “They’re okay, I guess. I just finished for the day.”

“Auror 101 is your last class on Thursdays, right?”

I can’t help but grin. “You know, that’s kinda creepy.”

Isla frowns. “What is?”

“The fact that you remember everything,” I explain. “I mean, you know my schedule better than I do.”

“Well, that’s not saying much,” Isla teases.

I laugh, and then we sit in silence for a moment. Finally I will myself to say what I’m sure we’ve both been thinking. “What’s the real reason you wanted to talk? You aren’t one to just chat.”

Isla’s head turns back and forth, as if she’s surveying her surroundings. After a few seconds of this she whispers, “Is there anyone around?”

I spin around and sweep my gaze over the room, before turning back to her. “No one.”

Isla nods slowly. “Okay. So if I tell you this, you have to promise not to repeat it.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Isla’s expression is serious. “Yeah, well… it’s not my secret to tell really. It’s something I heard from Eden.”

Eden is Isla’s twin sister, a slytherin. She’s fairly shy... though she recently bleached her hair white. I feel like that takes some self-confidence. Then again, she might have just gotten frustrated by everyone mixing she and Isla up. 

“I’m hooked. Please continue,” I urge.

Isla looks around again, and then says, “Roman told Eden that he and some others are sneaking into Hogwarts this weekend.”

This is not at all what I expected to hear, and my mouth falls open in surprise. 

“I know,” Isla continues. “It’s crazy.”

Neither of us say a word for nearly a minute before I whisper, “Can you imagine having the whole school to ourselves?”

“Being able to explore without limits,” Isla adds.

“We could check out the other common rooms, I bet. The people in the paintings might let us through if they’re lonely.”

Silence falls once more.

Isla starts fiddling with her hair, which reaches just past her chin. “It’s crazy,” she says again. “Right?”

“It is,” I agree. I hesitate before adding, “Are you… going to go?”

“No,” Isla says immediately. Her eyes wander around the room, before she gives me a bashful smile. “Unless you’d come too.”

My heart rate picks up as I consider what she’s asking of me. “I don’t know…”

“Just think about it,” Isla suggests. “I’ll owl you the details.”

I take a deep breath, and then give a short nod. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” 

Isla’s face disappears, replaced by the normal wisps of fire that gnaw hungrily at charred wood.

“What were you two talking about?” Eliza asks from the doorway.

“Nothing.” I say it too quickly, and immediately regret it.

Eliza peers at me. “I’m sure you were talking about _something_.”

I get to my feet. “Nothing that concerns you,” I correct, and storm past her. I start up the stairs, my mind racing as I ponder Isla’s words. When I reach my room, I close the door behind me and drop into my chair. 

After all, spinning always helps me to sort out my thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello Potterheads, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, make sure to leave kudos and bookmark this story so you'll know when I add new chapters. I have some crazy twists and subplots ahead, so stay tuned- and comment what your Hogwarts house is! Also, do you ship any of the characters? Let me know!


End file.
